happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
For Hare or to Go?
Synopsis Exercise Guy goes for his normal morning jog, right after he gets a quick snack from the gas station. Plot After a big meal, Exercise Guy decided it would best to go for a jog, so he goes outside. Chunky appears playing with the sand in the playground and greets Exercise Guy, which he gladly greets him back. While he's jogging, he quickly stops to catch his breath. Exercise Guy then decided that he should take a break from jogging for 10 seconds, and proceeds to go inside the nearest gas station. While he's going to the gas station, he stops and then throws up on the ground. Then, he goes jogging again. Mollie appears, riding her bike and greeting everyone she passes by, and then without paying any attention, she rides through the barf that Exercise Guy left on the ground, making her cycle out of control around town. Cutting back with Exercise Guy in the gas station, he appears looking for the right snack to fill his break, but he takes a long time to choose. We cut to Handy waiting to cross the street. When the walking traffic light comes up, he goes walking down the street, then Mollie appears riding out of control, and runs over Handy's foot. He later screams in pain and goes running around town, leaving bloody foot steps behind. While Handy is running towards the doctor, Mr. Fursona walks on his way, and Handy accidentally bumps into him, and causes Mr. Fursona's head to get cut off after he landed on a fence, then his head goes rolling down to the park and stops next to Chunky's bucket. Chunky reaches for his bucket and grabs the head instead, and because he has poor vision, he doesn't notice the difference. A cop car drives in near the gas station, then Lumpy walks out of the car and goes towards the gas station, but he stepped on the puddle of blood left on the ground, and then decided to go for the person responsible for this. Lumpy then notices the bloody bicycle trail and goes following it in his cop car. We cut back to Exercise Guy finally choosing some chips and then goes to the cashier, then Sniffles (working as the cashier) takes his sweet time checking the price of the chips. When Sniffles finishes, Exercise Guy pays him and chooses to eat the chips inside the gas station instead. We cut to Flaky and Johnny who appear to have a relaxing conversation, then Mollie appears and runs over Johnny, while Flaky was able to dodge Mollie, that is until Lumpy runs her over. Lumpy gets near Mollie and tells her to stop the bike by mumbling angrily. But without any time to react, Mollie goes to a different direction, causing Lumpy to crash into the wall, killing him. Exercise Guy finally finishes his chips and thinks that it's time for him to go back jogging outside. When he came out the gas station, he sees all the rampage that happened while he was inside. He then proceeds to continue jogging with a traumatized look on his face. Then Mollie appears riding around and bumps into a hole, causing her to go flying through the air. While Exercise Guy is jogging, he sees Mollie going through the air. He then chooses to go back to the gas station, scared senseless. Then, we finaly cut to Chunky, finishing a bloody sand sculpture identical to Mr. Fursona's face, then Mollie falls into it, destroying the sand sculpture. Chunky then throws his cap to the ground and stomps away angrily, ending the episode. Moral "You are not just waiting in vain. There is a purpose behind every delay." Deaths #Mr. Fursona gets decapitated after he falls neck first into a fence. #Johnny gets ran over by Mollie. #Flaky gets ran over by Lumpy. #Lumpy crashes into a wall. #Mollie dies after falling head first into Chunky's sand sculpture. Injuries #Handy gets his foot ran over by Mollie. Trivia *Technically, Exercise Guy was responsible for every death. **Although Lumpy was the one to run over Flaky. *Unknowingly, Chunky was able to see Exercise Guy and greet him, but didn't notice that he was using a head instead of a bucket nor one of his friends fall into their death in front of him. *This is Exercise Guy's, Chunky's, Mollie's, Mr. Fursona's, and Johnny's first appearance in a episode *Mollie was originally going to have a featuring role. *Lifty and Shifty were at some point going to appear in the episode. **So was Flippy. *This episode implies that Flaky and Johnny might be friends, or just having a friendly conversation. **It also implies that Chunky might be short-tempered. *Exercise Guy seems to be kind in this episode, and didn't show any sign of his ego, flirtiness, or any signs of him being a jerk. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Clayton197's episodes